memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In fahlem Mondlicht
Benjamin Sisko ist von der Idee besessen, die Romulaner als Verbündete der Föderation zum Kriegseintritt gegen das Dominion zu bewegen. Als er Elim Garak um Hilfe bittet, gerät er in ein moralisches Dilemma. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Anhand der wöchentlichen Verlustlisten ist klar, dass die Allianz aus Föderation und Klingonen kurz vorm Verlieren des Krieges mit den Gründern steht. Captain Sisko beschließt, die neutralen Romulaner in den Krieg zu ziehen. Zu diesem Zweck versucht er über Garak Beweise dafür zu bekommen, dass das Dominion plant, auch Romulus anzugreifen. Da Garak diese Beweise jedoch nicht bekommen kann, schlägt er vor, die Beweise selbst zu erzeugen. Im Laufe der Entwicklung der gefälschten Beweise, wird Sisko auf die Probe gestellt und muss entscheiden, wie weit er geht, um Romulus in den Krieg zu zwingen. Als die Fälschung vollendet ist wird der romulanische Senator Vreenak zu einem geheimen Treffen auf Deep Space 9 geladen, wo ihm die Fälschung als Beweis eines geplanten Dominon-Verrats an den Romulanern überreicht wird. Vreenak entdeckt jedoch, dass es sich bei dem Beweis um eine Fälschung handelt und verlässt mit ihr die Station, um die Föderation bloszustellen. Auf dem Rückweg nach Romulus wird das Schiff von Vreenak zerstört und alle Insassen kommen ums Leben. Schnell wird Sisko klar, dass Garak hinter dem Anschlag steckt und er stellt ihn zur Rede. Garak gibt nun seinerseits an, dass Sisko genau für diese Arbeit zu ihm gekommen ist. Eine Aufgabe, die kein Sternenflottenoffizier durchführen kann. Er erklärt, dass die Forensiker der Romulaner den beschädigten Datenkristall in den Trümmern finden und ihn für echt halten werden. Dadurch wird Romolus dem Dominion den Krieg erklären. Nachdem dies tatsächlich so eintritt, überlegt sich Sisko, an welcher Stelle seines Handelns er einen Fehler gemacht hat und wo er hätte anders handeln müssen. Er kommt jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass er, sollte er wieder vor der Entscheidung stehen, alles wieder so machen würde, denn er kann mit diesen Entscheidungen leben. Langfassung Prolog thumb|Captain Siskos Persönliches Compuerlogbuch thumb|Sternenflottenoffiziere vor der Verlustliste Erschüttert liest Dax die Verlustliste. Wieder eine Bekannte Person. Worf führt seine Frau zu einem Stuhl. Sisko kommt hinzu und fragt, wer es dieses Mal ist. Darauf antwortet Dax, dass es Leslie Wong, die Skipperin der [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]] ist. Sie fährt fort und erklärt, dass Wong ihre Ausbilderin auf der Sternenflottenakademie war. Dr. Bashir, der zwischenzeitlich zu den Dreien stößt, erkundigt sich, was mit der Cairo passiert ist und Sisko berichtet, dass sie als vermisst gilt, nachdem sie in der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone auf einem Patrouillenflug war. Dies lässt Dax annehmen, dass die Jem'Hadar sie von der romulanischen Grenze aus überrascht hätten, da dies in der letzten Zeit öfter geschehen war. Bashir wundert sich, dass das Dominion so einfach in das Territorium der Romulaner eindringen kann. Doch Sisko weist ihn darauf hin, dass es zwischen dem Dominion und den Romulanern einen Nichtangriffspakt gibt und nun lassen die Romulaner das Dominion in vielen Dingen gewähren. Daraufhin äußert Bashir, dass man die Romulaner irgendwie in den Krieg mit einbeziehen müsste und zwar auf Seiten der Föderation und der Klingonen. Dadurch könnte man endlich in die Offensive gehen. Doch Dax ist skeptisch. Sie geht davon aus, dass die Romulaner nicht am Krieg teilnehmen wollen, befinden sie sich doch in einer perfekten Situation. Das Dominion kämpf gegen ihre größten Rivalen in einem blutigen und langen Krieg. Es gibt für sie keinen Grund sich einzumischen. Nachdenklich stimmt Sisko ihr zu… Akt I: Garaks Auftrag thumb|Sisko und Dax führen ein Rollenspiel durch, wobei Dax den romulanischen Prokonsul spielt In Siskos Büro inszenieren der Captain und Dax ein kleines Rollenspiel. Dabei versucht Sisko Dax, die den romulanischen Prokonsuls mimt, klar zu machen, dass es in ihrem eigenen Interesse ist, den Klingonen und der Föderation in den Krieg zu folgen. Er versucht dabei klar zu machen, dass die Romulaner der Föderation keinen Gefallen tun, sondern sich selbst schützen. Doch Dax, in der Rolle des Prokonsuls, stellt klar, dass das Dominion aus der Sicht der Romulaner keine Gefahr dastellt, gibt es doch einen Nichtangriffspakt. Für die Romulaner ist das Dominion ein Alliierter. Sisko allerdings macht klar, dass man diesem Papier kein Vertrauen schenken kann. Die Romulaner, so Dax weiter, tun dies auch nicht. Sie beobachten die Romulaner schon seit Beginn des Krieges und bis jetzt hielt sich das Dominion an die Vereinbarung. Doch Sisko sieht das anders, schließlich verletzt das Dominion fast täglich irgendwelche Rechte. Doch auch das kann Dax rechtfertigen. Um der Föderation einen Schaden zuzufügen, sehen die Romulaner gerne weg. Daraufhin versucht Sisko klar zu machen, dass das Dominion mit Sicherheit nicht bei der Föderation halt machen wird. Er ist sich sicher, dass nach einem Sieg über die Föderation und Klingonen das nächste Ziel die Romulaner sind. Doch Dax tut dies als Spekulation ab. Sisko weist allerdings darauf hin, dass die Gründer es als ihre Pflicht sehen, Ordnung in die Galaxie zu bringen und sie werden nicht zusehen, wie die Romulaner nehen ihnen in einem chaotischen System leben. Er ist sich sicher, dass die Romulaner ihr eigenes Todesurteil unterschreiben, sollten sie nun nichts unternehmen. Doch Dax kontert geschickt, indem sie Beweise verlangt, bevor Sie die Romulaner in den Krieg einziehen lässt, der Millionen von Leben kosten könnte. Sie will keine Worte mehr, sondern nur Beweise. Daraufhin bescheinigt Sisko Dax, dass sie ein guter Romulaner wäre. Er weiß nun, dass die Romulaner einen Beweis benötigen, um in den Krieg einzusteigen. Er weiß, dass er diesen nur in ihrem Hauptquartier auf Cardassia Prime finden wird. Doch Sisko kennt vielleicht eine Lösung. thumb|„…eine schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit.“ Kurz darauf unterhält sich Sisko mit Garak in der Offiziersmesse über die Situation des Krieges. Doch der Cardassianer gibt sich sehr bedeckt. Er meint, dass Sisko ihn und seine Fähigkeit geheime Informationen zu beschaffen, überschätzt. Doch der Captain lässt sich nicht auf das Spielchen ein. Er fragt den Cardassianer deshalb, ob es ihm möglich ist, nach Cardassia zu gehen und geheime Informationen aus dem Hauptquartier des Dominion zu holen. Doch Garak hält dies für unmöglich und reinen Selbstmord und das ist seiner Meinung nach nicht sein Fachgebiet. Doch Sisko meint, dass er nicht Garak selbst nach Cardassia schicken wollte. Viel mehr ging es ihm darum, dessen Kontakte zu nutzen und eventuell jemanden vom Obsidianischen Orden oder sonst einen alten Freund um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Garak meint, dass dies eventuell möglich wäre, allerdings würde dies alle Gefallen kosten, die man ihm noch schuldet. Der Cardassianer ist sich sicher, dass er alle seine Quellen benutzen müsste, um die Forderung von Sisko zu erfüllen. Dann weißt er Sisko daraufhin, dass dies eine sehr schmutzige und blutige Angelegenheit wird. Doch dem ist dies egal, musste er doch am Morgen die vierzehnte Verlustliste aushängen. Sisko will nur, dass die Romulaner dem Krieg beitreten. Er ist bereit alles zu tun und fragt Garak, ob er ihm hilft und der lässt sich überreden. Akt II: Der Experte In der Nacht wird Sisko von Major Kira geweckt. Sie berichtet, dass sie soeben eine Nachricht der Sternenflotte mir Priorität 1 erhalten habe. Das Dominion sei auf Betazed eingefallen. thumb|Besprechung bezüglich des Überfalls auf Betazed Sofort begibt sich Sisko auf die OPS und spricht dort nach einer Analyse des Vorfalls mit den Führungsoffizieren. Er berichtet, dass das Dominion wohl aus dem Kalandra-Sektor kam und Betazed angriff. Dies hatte selbst den Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte überrascht, die nicht mit einem Angriff von so weit her gerechnet hatte. Dadurch wurde die zehnte Flotte, die Betazed und seine abgelegenen Kolonien schützen sollte, überrascht. Zudem waren die Verteidigungssysteme von Betazed veraltet und unterbesetzt. Der Planet wurde in weniger als zehn Stunden erobert. Sofort weist Kira daraufhin, dass nun nach dem Fall von Betazed auch Vulkan, Andor, Tellar und Alpha Centauri gefährdet sind. Daraufhin meint Dax, dass man nie einen Alliierten nötiger hatte, als im Moment. Wenig später sucht Sisko Garaks Geschäft auf und informiert sich über dessen Fortschritte in dessen Bemühungen mit seinen Kontakten. Garak erwidert, dass er seine früheren Partner kontaktiert habe und diese seine Abscheu für die derzeitige Regierung teilten. Sie waren sogar bereit jeden Auftrag anzunehmen, der zur Zerschlagung der Regierung führt. Doch bevor sie ihren Auftrag ausführen konnten, wurden sie allesamt getötet. Und irgendwie bewundert Garak diese Effektivität des Dominion. Sisko meint, dass ihm der Tod der Cardassianer leid tut und will gehen, doch Garak gibt zu bedenken, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, als ein paar tote Agenten. Da das Schicksal des ganzen Alpha-Quadranten auf dem Spiel steht, gibt es seiner Meinung nach sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten. Sisko zeigt sich interessiert. Und auch wenn sich Garak sicher ist, dass es Sisko nicht gefallen wird, so meint der Cardassianer, dass man den Beweis, dass das Dominion eine Bedrohung für die Romulaner ist, eigens kreiert. thumb|Garak stellt seinen Plan vor Da Sisko bereit ist, auf Garaks Vorschlag einzugehen, stellt dieser ihm seinen Plan vor. Zuerst klärt der Cardassianer den Captain über Senator Vreenak, Sekretär des Kriegsrats, Vizepräsident des Tal Shiar und einer der engsten Vertrauten von Prokonsul Neral, auf. Sisko kennt ihn, hatte er doch den Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion ausgehandelt. Garak glaubt, das man nur Vreenak davon überzeugen muss, dass das Dominion eine Gefahr darstellt und schon würde der Rest des Senats folgen. Sein Plan sieht vor, Vreenak, der in zehn Tagen zu einem diplomatischen Treffen mit Weyoun nach Soukara reisen wird, zu einen kleinen geheimen Besuch auf Deep Space 9 einzuladen. Wenn der Senator auf der Station eintrifft, soll Sisko ihm eine holograpgische Aufzeichnung eines Geheimtreffens des Dominion zeigen, das belegt, dass das Dominion über eine Invasion von Romulus diskutiert. Sisko solle dann angeben, er habe diese Aufzeichnung durch verdeckte Operationen erhalten und die Föderation habe dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Natürlich weiß Garak, dass der Senator sofort von einer Fälschung ausgehen wird. Doch auch hierrauf hat er eine Antwort. Er ist überzeugt, dass man den Senator davon überzeugen kann, dass es sich um eine offizielle cardassianische Aufzeichnung handelt, wenn man dazu ein einmal verwendbares spezielles optolytisches Datenstäbchen verwendet, das nur für solche Gelegenheiten benutzt wird. Stäbchen dieser Art, so Garak, werden nur bei Bedarf auf Cardassia hergestellt. Sisko meint, dass der Romulaner es sicher untersuchen will. Doch auch hierrauf hat Garak eine Antwort. Er ist überzeugt, dass man den Romulaner von der Echtheit überzeugen kann, wenn man das gefälschte Treffen auf einem echten optolytischen Datenstäbchen aufzeichnet. Er verspricht, dass das Stäbchen eine der perfektesten Fälschungen enthalten wird, die je hergestellt wurden. thumb|Grathon Tolar Nun kommt Garak zum nächsten Punkt. Er arbeitet noch daran, das Datenstäbchen zu besorgen, aber er hat die richtige Person gefunden, um die Holoaufzeichnung herzustellen. Sisko hat Bedenken und meint, dass er erst mit der Sternenflotte Kontakt aufzunehmen, da er diese Aktion alleine nicht genehmigen kann. Garak erwidert, dass diese nach dem Fall von Betazed sicher bereit sein werden, alles zu unternehmen, um die Romulaner in den Krieg zu ziehen. Daraufhin will Sisko gehen und sich wieder bei Garak melden. Doch bevor der Captain geht, bittet Garak ihn, den klingonischen Kanzler Gowron zu kontaktieren. Der Experte für das Fälschen von Hologrammen, Grathon Tolar sitzt nämlich in einem Gefängnis der Klingonen und wartet dort auf die Vollstreckung seines Todesurteils. Eventuell kann Sisko seine Begnadigung erwirken. Nachdem Tolar auf Deep Space 9 angekommen ist, trifft sich Sisko mit ihm in der Offiziersmesse. Tolar bedankt sich bei Sisko für seine Begnadigung. Dann gehen die Beiden noch einmal die Bedingungen der Begnadigung durch. Tolar muss sich in Zukunft vom klingonischen Reich fernhalten. Zudem weiß er, dass er für Sisko noch ein spezielles Holoprogramm erstellen muss. Er ist darüber erfreut und meint, dass er noch nie für die Sternenflotte arbeitete. Daraufhin stellt Sisko klar, dass Tolar nicht für die Sternenflotte, sondern für ihn persönlich arbeitet. Das scheint Tolar zu gefallen. Er fragt, ob es dabei um Sexsklavenmädchen vom Orion geht. Doch Sisko weist ihn an, in sein Quartier zu gehen und dort auf seine Instruktionen von Garak zu warten. Erschrocken fährt Tolar hoch und wird ernst. Er gibt an, dass er unter diesen Umständen warten wird. Später sitzt Sisko in seinem Büro. Plötzlich meldet sich Odo bei ihm. Ein gewisser Grathon Tolar hatte soeben versucht, Quark zu töten. Als Sisko das Quark's betritt findet er dort einen leicht verletzten Quark, der von Dr. Bashir behandelt wird, einen betrunkenen Tolar und einen schlecht gelaunten Odo vor. Letzterer berichtet, dass Tolar vor zwei Stunden eine Flasche Whelan-Bitter bestellte. Nachdem er auch noch Flasche zwei und drei geleert hatte, bestellte er schlussendlich eine Vierte. Als er auch diese halb geleert hatte, wollte er mit dem Dabo-Mädchen M'Pella tanzen. Da diese ablehnte wurde er handgreiflich. Zu guter letzt griff Quark ein, doch da zog Tolar sein Messer und verletzte Quark. Odo meint, dass der Mann im Normalfall nun in der Arrestzelle sitzen würde, allerdings behauptet der, ein Freund von Sisko zu sein. Dieser gibt an, dass er kein Freund ist, sondern für ihn arbeitet. thumb|Jeder Mann hat seinen Preis Sisko weist Odo darauf hin, dass niemand wissen darf, dass Tolar auf der Station ist. Es geht um die Sicherheit der Föderation. Doch Odo meint, dass er keine Wahl hat und Tolar festnehmen muss, sollte Quark Anzeige erstatten. Deshalb wendet sich Sisko an Quark direkt. Zuerst möchte der Captain wissen, wie es dem Ferengi geht. In seiner Art übertreibt Quark und ist sich sicher, dass er nur knapp dem Tode entgangen ist. Bashir stellt den Zustand des Ferengis dann klar und meint, dass Quark nur ein paar oberflächliche Verletzungen hat. Doch Quark ist besonders erbost wegen seines teuren Hemdes. Dann spricht Sisko alleine mit Quark. Er fragt den Ferengi, ob er Anzeige erstatten wird. Dieser will das natürlich tun. Sisko, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlt, erkundigt sich, was Quark verlangt, um keine Anzeige zu erstatten. Sofort wittert Quark, dass der Captain ihn bestechen will. Dieser will nur den Preis wissen. Quark fordert das Ersetzen seiner Kleidung und der des Dabo-Mädchens. Zudem will er für den Verdienstausfall, den er mit fünf Barren goldgepresstes Latinum ansetzt, entschädigt werden. Sisko ist damit einverstanden, doch Quark ist noch nicht fertig. Er hat noch ein Problem mit der Sicherheit, die einige Frachtcontainer zurückhalten, da eine Importlizenz fehlt. Auch darum will sich Sisko kümmern. Damit ist Quark zufrieden. Zum Abschluss bedankt sich Quark noch, dass Sisko sein Vertrauen in die 98te Erwerbsregel wiederhergestellt hat, nämlich dass jeder Mann seinen Preis hat. Akt III: Die Fälschung thumb|Sisko und Garak treffen sich im Turbolift Nachdem sich Garak und Sisko, scheinbar zufällig, auf dem Promenadendeck begegnen, steigen sie diskret in denselben Lift. Sisko will auf die OPS, doch Garak meint, dass man ihn dort besser nicht sehen sollte. Dann fragt Sisko, wer auf Tolar aufpasst. Darauf antwortet Garak, dass er ihn einsperrte und ihm zu verstehen gab, dass die Tür explodieren würde, wenn er versuchen würde, sie zu öffnen. Sisko hofft, dass dies nur eine Drohung ist, doch Garak will darauf nicht weiter eingehen. Dann kommt Garak zum eigentlichen Thema. Er hat jemanden ausfindig gemacht, der ein echtes optolytisches Datenstäbchen besorgen kann. Er wird es aber auf jeden Fall vor der Bezahlung prüfen. Doch mit der Bezahlung kommt Sisko ins Spiel. Der Kontakt ist nicht an Latinum interessiert. Er verlangt 200 Liter biomimetisches Gel. Garak ist sich nicht sicher, wozu die Person das Gel braucht, vermutet aber, dass es um genetische Experimente geht. Sisko will darauf nicht eingehen und möchte etwas anderes anbieten, doch der Cardassianer meint, dass der Kontakt mit nichts anderem zufrieden wäre. Daraufhin will Sisko, dass Garak eine weitere Quelle für das Datenstäbchen findet. Doch er macht dem Captain klar, dass es niemand anderen geben wird. Sisko hat nun zwei Optionen. Entweder er gibt der Kontaktperson das Gel, oder der Plan scheitert. thumb|Sisko gibt Bashir den schriftlichen Befehl, biometische Gel zu verladen Sisko will den Plan aufgeben. Doch dann denkt er an das Ziel, das er hat. Er ist bereit das Gel zu besorgen, allerdings sind 200 Liter zu viel. Garak ist sich sicher, dass man über die Menge verhandeln kann. Kurz darauf spricht Sisko in seinem Büro mit Bashir. Der Doktor hat starke Bedenken, das Gel herauszugeben. Er meint, er kann es nicht herausgeben, ohne zu wissen, was damit geschieht, schließlich kann man daraus Biogene Waffen oder ähnliches herstellen. Doch Sisko stellt klar, dass seine Anforderung für das Gel keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl ist. Er soll 85 Liter des biometisches Gel für den Transport fertig machen und an Frachtraum 3 liefern. Bashir akzeptiert den Befehl, doch er fordert eine schriftliche Bestätigung. Da Sisko dies geahnt hatte, händigt er ihm diesen auch schon vorgefertigt in einem PADD aus. Daraufhin lässt der Doktor Sisko wissen, dass er diesbezüglich einen Eintrag im Logbuch einfügen und einen offiziellen Protest bei der Sternenflotte einreichen wird. Sisko versteht dies, will das Gel aber umgehend haben. Daraufhin verlässt Bashir das Büro. In der Holosuite laufen kurz danach die Arbeiten an der Holoaufnahme. Darin berichtet Weyoun, dass die Gründer sich entschieden haben, Stufe zwei vorzuziehen. Der dort gezeigte Damar meint, dass die Invasion von Romulus zu früh kommt, da man derzeit noch schwere Kämpfe mit der Föderation zu bestehen hat. Zudem bereiten sich die Klingonen vor, in die Offensive zu gehen. Zufrieden schauen Sisko und Garak zu, wie Weyoun die Idee der Gründer verteidigt. Der meint, dass die Romulaner auf einen Angriff von Cardassia nicht vorbereitet sind, befindet sich ein Großteil ihrer Flotte doch immer noch entlang der neutralen Zone zur Föderation. Deshalb kann Romulus nach Berechnungen der Gründer in drei Wochen eingenommen werden. thumb|Die gefälschten holografischen Aufzeichnungen Damar erinnert Weyoun daran, dass man dieselben Berechnungen bei der Föderation vornahm. Doch Weyoun gibt die Schuld für das Scheitern alleine Dukat. Das gefällt Damar überhaupt nicht. Er verteidigt seinen Vorgänger und nennt ihn einen großen Mann. Doch Weyoun ist anderer Auffassung und antwortet, dass Dukat nur an seine Tochter dachte und seine eigenen Möglichkeiten übersah. Dann beendet Garak die Vorführung des Programms. Sisko findet es gelungen und meint, dass die Figuren sehr real wirken. Dies führt Garak auf die Streitereien, die er dem Programm hinzufügte, zurück. Dann fordert er Tolar auf, das Programm auf das Datenstäbchen zu speichern, was dieser auch umgehend erledigt. Unterdessen berichtet Sisko Garak, dass Senator Vreenak auf dem Weg zur Station ist. Dann übergibt Tolar das Stäbchen an die Beiden. Er will sofort gehen, doch Sisko stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Der Captain will ihn erst gehen lassen, wenn der Romulaner das Stäbchen akzeptiert. Das findet Tolar gar nicht fair, ist es doch gegen die Vereinbarung. Doch Sisko meint, diese sei hinfällig und teilt Tolar mit, dass er gehen kann, sobald das Programm akzeptiert wurde. Sollte es jedoch Fehler aufweisen, so wird er zurück in das klingonische Gefängnis geschickt. Wohl oder übel akzeptiert Tolar dies und ist sich sicher, dass die Fälschung der Inspektion standhält. Dann schickt Garak den Mann in sein Quartier. Kurz darauf gehen Garak und Sisko zusammen in Richtung der Shuttlerampe, in der das Shuttle von Vreenak ankommen soll. Garak berichtet, dass er sich die Datenbank des Shuttles anschauen will, während Sisko mit dem Romulaner spricht. Sisko ist darüber besorgt und fordert Garak auf, alles zu tun, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Der verspricht vorsichtig zu sein. thumb|Das Romulanische Schiff kommt auf Deep Space 9 an Dann gelangen beide zu Worf. Der gibt an, dass die Sektionen 52-13 bis 62-13 gesichert sind und überall bewaffnete Posten stehen. Es gibt auch keine Anzeichen irgendwelcher Unregelmäßigkeiten. Daraufhin ordnet Sisko an, dass nur er und Garak diesen Bereich betreten dürfen. Die Beiden betreten den gesicherten Bereich. Kurz darauf meldet sich Kira bei Sisko. Sie berichtet, dass sie soeben das kodierte Subraumsignal erhalten habe, das er erwartete. Der Captain meint, dass sie nicht antworten braucht. An der Shuttlerampe angekommen, öffnet Sisko den Hangar über die Konsole. Das Landefeld fährt aus. Kurz darauf fährt Sisko es wieder ein. Es scheint immer noch leer zu sein. Dann enttarnt sich das Romulanische Schiff. Dann verabschiedet sich Garak von Sisko. Doch bevor er geht, gibt er dem Captain noch den Tipp, kein all zu glückliches Gesicht zu machen, bis der den Romulaner überzeugt hat. Akt IV: Der Preis ist das Gewissen Kurz darauf begrüßt Sisko Senator Vreenak. Dieser weist ein erstaunlich detailieres Wissen über Sisko auf und hält zudem nicht mit seiner offensichtlichen Abneigung gegenüber der Sternenflotte hinter dem Berg. Sisko bleibt freundlich und lässt die Sticheleien des Romulaners über sich ergehen. Er bringt ihn zu seinem Quartier. Dort angekommen, bietet Sisko dem Besucher Kali-fal an. Dieser findet den nicht stark genug. Sisko entschuldigt sich, dass man keine Erfahrung im Replizieren von romulanischen Getränken hat und kommt dann zu dem eigentlichen Punkt. Er meint, dass sich das ändern würde, wenn man Alliierte wäre. Daraufhin bescheinigt Vreenak Sisko Hartnäckigkeit, aber er sieht auch die Realität. Das Dominion hat eine volle Auslastung ihrer Schiffswerften. Zudem züchtet man fleißig Jem'Hadar. Die Föderation dagegen leidet unter Personalmangel und die Schiffswerften müssen erst wieder aufgebaut werden. Doch den wichtigsten Unterschied sieht der Romulaner darin, dass das Dominion den Krieg um jeden Preis gewinnen will. thumb|Vreenak schaut sich die Aufzeichnung an Dann fragt er Sisko, für wen er sich an seiner Stelle entscheiden würde. Sisko meint, für denjenigen, der ihn nach dem Krieg in Ruhe lassen würde. Er versucht Vreenak klar zu machen, dass, sollte das Dominion den Krieg gewinnen, diese dann den cardassianischern Raum, die Föderation und das klingonische Reich kontrollieren. Somit wären die Romulaner eingekreist. Doch Vreenak tut dies als Spekulation ab. Er will deswegen den Nichtangriffspakt nicht aufgeben. Doch dann kommt Sisko zur Sache. Er fragt Vreenak, was er dazu sagen würde, wenn das Dominion in diesem Moment einen Überraschungsangriff auf Romulus planen würde. Natürlich fordert der einen Beweis. Daraufhin begeben sich Sisko und der Romulaner in die Holosuite. Der Captain spielt seinem Gast die gefälschte Aufzeichnung des Treffens des Dominion vor. Vreenak schaut sich alles genau an. Nachdem das Programm beendet ist, bittet der Romulaner Sisko, das Datenstäbchen untersuchen zu dürfen. Überzeugt davon, dass seine Fälschung der Untersuchung standhält, willigt Sisko ein. Er übergibt die Aufzeichnung an den Romulaner. thumb|Der Pfusch fliegt auf… Gleichermaßen von Zuversicht getrieben, aber auch von Zweifel geplagt, macht sich Sisko auf den Weg zu Vreenaks Quartier. Dort angekommen, schickt der Romulaner seine Wachen aus dem Raum. Vreenak, der das Datenstäbchen inzwischen untersucht hat, sieht Sisko misstrauisch an. Dann hebt er das Datenstäbchen in die Höhe und teilt dem Captain mit fauchender Stimme seine Entdeckung mit, dass es sich bei der Aufzeichnung um eine Fälschung handelt. Dann kommt der nächste Freitag und die nächste Verlustliste. Wieder kennt Dax eines der Opfer. Maria Tatalia, die Freundin einer Freundin, wurde im Kampf verletzt. Bashir dagegen kannte niemanden auf der Liste. Sisko sitzt niedergeschlagen dabei und hört zu. Dann kommt Worf zu den Dreien und berichtet, dass ein romulanisches Shuttle mit einem hochrangigen Senator zerstört wurde. Sofort wird Sisko hellhörig und erkundigt sich nach dem Namen des Senators. Es ist Vreenak, der laut der offiziellen Quellen auf dem Rückweg von einer diplomatischen Mission auf Soukara war, als das Shuttle explodierte. Worfs Bericht zu Folge geht der Tal Shiar von Sabotage aus. Man macht das Dominion dafür verantwortlich. Dax, Bashir und Worf sind sich einig, dass dies alles ändert und die Romulaner nun in den Krieg eintreten werden. Wütend und wohl wissend, wer hinter dem Anschlag steht, verlässt Sisko die Offiziersmesse. thumb|Die Rechtfertigung Als Sisko wenig später in Garaks Geschäft kommt, schlägt der Captain dem Cardassianer ohne Warnung ins Gesicht. Dieser geht zu Boden. Sisko ist klar, dass Garak damit rechnete, dass die Fälschung auffliegt und dass es dessen eigentlicher Plan war, den Senator zu töten. Garak gibt zu, dass er für den Tod des Romulaners verantwortlich ist. Zwar hoffte er, dass das Datenstäbchen der Untersuchung standhalten würde, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein. Daraufhin will Sisko wissen, was mit Tolar geschah. Garak gibt an, dass er, so wie Vreenak, als ein Kriegsopfer anzusehen ist. Woraufhin Sisko Garak erneut ins Gesicht schlägt. Doch dann kommt Garak zum Punkt. Er meint, dass es wichtig war, dass die Beiden starben, wird dies die Romulaner doch dazu bewegen, in den Krieg einzusteigen. Doch Sisko ist der Ansicht, dass dies keinesfalls sicher ist. Garak allerdings ist da ganz anderer Meinung. Seiner Ansicht nach wird der Tal Shiar bei der Untersuchung der Reste des Shuttles ein Datenstäbchen finden, dass ein hochrangiges Treffen des Dominion zeigt und die Pläne für eine Invasion auf Romulus zum Thema hat. Die Anzeichen der Fälschung werden als Mängel durch die Explosion erscheinen. Und mit dem Datenstäbchen auf der einen und einem toten Senator auf der anderen Seite, so ist sich Garak sicher, kommen die Romulaner nur zu einem Ergebnis. Nämlich, dass Vreenak das Stäbchen auf Soukara erhielt und das Dominion verhindern wollte, dass er zurück nach Romulus gelangte. Dann weist Garak Sisko darauf hin, dass er eigentlich aus genau dem Grunde zu dem Cardassianer kam. Garak kann die Dinge tun, die Sisko nicht machen kann. Und er erhielt das, was er wollte, für einen sehr günstigen Preis. Die Rettung des Alpha-Quadranten kostete nur zwei Leben und die Selbstachtung eines Sternenflottenoffiziers. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zur Realität Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Darsteller und Charaktere Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew und den beiden Episoden und die vierdbeste Episode. Besonders gefällt ihm an der Episode, dass Garak Sisko in ihr klar macht, dass man nicht mit dem Teufel ins Bett steigen kann, ohne Sex zu haben. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} die Grundregeln von Star Trek dehnen kann. Die Episode zeigt in realistischer Weise, wie Sisko die die Entscheidungen trifft, die er für das übergeordnete Ziel, treffen muss. Er hält die Episode selbst für großartig, auch wenn die endgültige Fassung stark von dem abweicht, was er als anfängliches Script eingereicht hatte. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Trivia von den Lesern von "Sci-Fi Entertainment" als die beste Episode von bewertet. Der Offizuelle Star Trek Fanclub wählte die Episode unter die besten 10 Episoden der Serie. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)}} Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: In fahlem Mondlicht auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) cs:In the Pale Moonlight en:In the Pale Moonlight (episode) es:In the Pale Moonlight fr:In the Pale Moonlight (épisode) ja:DS9:消された偽造作戦 nl:In the Pale Moonlight